Akatsuki Poetry
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: cuma sepenggal kisah tentang mereka...  warn:gaje, OOC, Author nyuri start! penasaraan? makanya baca!*digeplak* COMPLETE! RnR please!
1. Pain life

Hi, Hi, Readeeers Minna-saaan, Pemba-(ditendang)!

Ucchan balik lagi! Kali ini Akatsuki poetry! Heehee, saya memang pecinta akatsuki!(terutama karena ada Ita-chan dan Dei-chan disitu)

Oya, ide ffn ini saya dapet waktu ngesearch akatsuki poetry. Ternyata kaga ada! Ucchan siap-siap nyuri start!*reader:curaang! Ucchan:Biariiin!* dan tiap puisi ada lagunya sebagai BGM. Tapi karena saya males ngetik lagu yang Nauzubillah banyaknya, jadi saya hanya bakal ngasih judul ama penyanyinya(pemalas!)! Heehee!

Okay, JRENG JREEENG!

**Akatsuki Mind**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishi charanya, puisinya Ucchan!**

**Warn:gaje, OOC, agak cannon*mungkin?*, dan… hurt me so much….**

PAIN/PEIN/YAHIKO

BGM: "Coklat Bukan hari ini"

Aku lahir, tanpa rasa kasih sayang…

Sejak kecil kehilangan orang tua, karena perang yang tak berarti..

Peperangan yang menghancurkan semuanya…

Tak terhitung, Keluarga, teman, cinta..

Aku kehilangan semuanya…

Aku marah, marah pada dunia,

Terutama Konoha dan Negara Hi..

Cuma karena kami Amegakure Negara kecil…

Cuma karena mereka Negara besar membutuhkan uang…

Dan Cuma karena mereka orang-orang munafik..

Membicarakan kedamaian, padahal membayar perang dengan shinobi rendahan mereka.

Kami memang Negara kecil, tapi kami punya harga diri…

Aku membenci mereka semua…

Sampai bertemu Nagato dan Konan…

Mereka adalah jembatan menuju kedamaian sejati itu…

Dan aku adalah penyangganya..

Aku istimewa,

Tapi mereka berdua lebih istimewa..

Aku akan selalu menopang mereka sampai aku mati…

Tapi kurasa bukan hari ini…

Harusnya kukembali…

Aku masih ingin bersama mereka…

Karena hari ini takkan ada lagi…

Tersisa penyesalan dalam hati ini..

Akankah aku bisa menopang kalian dengan tubuh yang telah terbujur kaku begini?

Aku belum sempat bilang pada kalian berdua…

Aku belum bilang pada Konan jika aku mencintainya…

Aku belum bilang pada Nagato tentang…

Perdamaian...

Hei, Nagato…

Mungkinkah kau mendengarnya…?

Kedamaian itu adalah saat dimana aku, kau, dan Konan bebas dari kegelapan ini…

TEMAN..

Fin

Heehee, entah kenapa tiap baca ini sambil denger lagu Coklat, bikin nangis teruuuuu~s… Ucchan suka banget ama lagu Coklat yang ini! Bikin terhanyut. Lagipula Lagu dan puisinya pas bangeet!

Heehee, Ucchan nggak mau cerewet! Ok, RnR and Flame diterimaaa!

Oya, ini masih bersambuung, lhooo!


	2. Konan life

Minna-swaaaaaaaaaaa~n! Ucchan balik lhoo!*reader:nggak ngarep! Ucchan mewek* kali ini tentang nyonya Akatsuki, Konan! Heehee, agak garing siih! Tapi Ucchan menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan Konan.

Jadi, maaf kalo jelek! Ini Ucchan bikin sambil denger lagunya siVidi!

Oook! Silahkan dibaca!

**Akatsuki Mind**

**Disclaimer:baca aja chapter 1!*sok jutek***

**Warn:sama seperti sebelumnya, cannon… ini menggambarkan hati seorang gadis….**

BGM: Vidi Aldiano "Cinta jangan kau pergi"

Aku…

Sadar bila aku melakukan kesalahan besar…

Membiarkan kalian berdua jatuh kedalam kegelapan ini…

Maafkan aku…

Seandainya, aku melarang kalian mengikuti orang brengsek bernama Madara itu…

Aku benar-benar bodoh…

Tolong katakana sesuatu…

Jiwa ini tak tenang…

Cinta jangan kau pergi….

Aku sendiri disini…

Jangan biarkan hidupku sepi tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang..

Aku ingin bisa memutar waktu…

Yahiko, Nagato…

Kuharap kalian mau memaafkan menerima pengakuanku..

Jangan diam saja…

Aku tak bisa bertahan sendiri…

Jangan pergi…

Jika kau memberikan jembatan perdamaian itu pada bocah rubah itu, aku akan mengikutimu, Nagato…

Pikiranmu sama dengan Yahiko…

Kuharap kita bertiga bisa bersama selamanya…

Sampai Madara datang dan membunuhku…

Aku tak bisa melindungi Nagato…

Aku membuat Yahiko terbunuh karena kecerobohanku…

Aku menyayangi kalian berdua…

Jangan lari, cinta…

Apa arti hidup ini..

Tanpa kalian berdua…

Terimalah pengakuanku…

AKU INI LEMAH….

Fin.

Huwaaa! Berakhir dengan tragedy! Hiiks.. tapi Ucchan suka bad ending..*digampar* heehee, eh, eh, bagus nggak? Kalo baca, langsung review ya!*ngacungin golok*

Saya yakin masih tak sebagus punya kak senior! Tapi Ucchan bakal berusaha melakukannya! Ucchan can do it!

Neeeh, seperti dichapt sebelumnya, Ucchan nggak mau cerewet! Jadi, saat Ucchan Lahir dulu..*digebuk masa*

"un… kayaknya dia nggak bisa ngelanjutin tuh Tachi! Kita aja ya yang bilang, un?" Dei natap author yang bentar lagi sakaratul maut(reader:Mampus!) Itachi Cuma ngangguk doang.

"ook! RnR please! Flame juga boleh kooo~k!"

G

.

O

.

U

.

C

.

C

.

H

.

A

.

N

.

G

.

O

.

!


	3. Zetsu life

Minna-saaan~! Ucchan balik lagi! Kali ini si Zetsu. Tapi dikomik kan, asal-usul Zetsu kaga jelas. Jadi Ucchan sesuain ama muka*dilahap Zetsu*

Mungkin ini yang paliiing singkat! Tapi, yah, Ucchan sukaaa bangeeet!

Jadi, selamat membacaa! Jangan lupa RnR yaa!

**Akatsuki Poetry**

**Disclaimer:Masashi-chan charanya, Ucchan always puisinya!**

**Warn:Gaje, OOC, OUT OF REAL STORY, AND GAJE**

BGM:Andra and the Backbone "perih"

Saat air mata membasahi bumi yang takkan bisa menghapus sang pedih…

Aku juga tak bisa, walau aku menangis, meratapi penderitaanku…

Sejak lahir aku tak tahu siapa orang tuaku…

Aku juga tak tahu apa itu keluarga?

Teman?

Cinta?

Tapi aku berusaha menghadapi semuanya, walau itu perih…

Aku berjalan sendiri dijalan ini…

Dilempari batu hal biasa bagiku…

Dihina adalah music sehari-hariku…

Dan dikucilkan…

Adalah bagian hidupku..

Aku selalu sendiri, tak ada yang mengakuiku…

Aku dianggap monster…

Tapi aku selalu yakin akan ada orang yang mengakuiku didunia ini nanti…

Aku percaya dan tahu…

Aku terus menunggu saat itu…

Terus, melewati segala siksaan pendudukan desa ini padaku…

Aku akan menghadapi semua. Walau perih…

Aku terus menunggu dan menunggu

Lalu saat itupun tiba…

Aku bertemu Akatsuki…

Mereka mengakui..

Menghargaiku….

Dan menganggapku…

KELUARGA….

Fin

Hayooooo! Udah review beluuummmm?*natap reader satu-satu sambil nodongin golok*

Hhh, Ucchan akan terus semangatt! Doain Ucchan supaya naik kelas yaa~*reader:Najis! Ucchan:kok gituuu~?*

Hhehe tamat da!*digebuk reader*

Eh, maksud saya masih bersambung! Readernya galak-galak yaa~*dipelototin*

Em… yah! RnR please! Ucchan mau bobok dulu! Flame diterima!


	4. Kakuzu life

Ahoooi minna-san! Ucchan sigaje balik lagi! Heehe, Ucchan bercanda soal mau bobok. Semangat sedang mengalir deras Karena Review dari **I-chan The Anime **Lover! Arigato reviewnya!

Sekarang mau bikin Poetry Kakuzu! Hehe! Lagunya agak nggak nyambung ya? Fufuufu, Ucchan males nyari dikomputer, jadi Cuma nyari dihp seadanya*digeplak*!

Aka Yaoi Couple belum jadi niih! Agak musing juga mikirin jalan ceritanya. Endingnya udah dapet siiih… yah, para Fujoshi, doakan Ucchan supaya bisa menunaikannya yaaa!

Ok, daripada basa-basi lagi mari mulaaai~! RnR nya boleh belakangan! Ucchan lagi baik hati nih! ;)

**Akatsuki Poetry**

**Disclaimer:Masashilah! Masa Masasho siiih?*reader:…garing, om Ucchan:pundung***

**Warn:seperti sebelumnya, Cuma disini kayaknya ada shonen Ai-nya! Don't like don't see and review!*digampar***

Bgm:Pinkan Mambo "merindunya"

Aku selalu menghargai uang..

Karena tahukah kau..?

Aku ini…

Dijual oleh orang tuaku..

Dibuang hanya karena lahir dengan fisik tak sempurna…

Aku juga kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang mengakui keberadaanku…

Dia mati…

Karena perang konyol ini…

Jelaskan Tuhan…

Senangkah kau mengambil orang yang kusayangi…?

Orang yang paling mengerti aku…

Secepat itukah surge menginginkannya?

Aku tak sanggup jauh darinya…

Dia satu-satunya keluargaku…

Aku merindukannya…

Aku selalu menghargai uang…

Walau sesenpun…

Karena uang itu akan kugunakan untuk membuat Akatsuki kuat, dan menghancurkan Konoha dan Negara Hi.

Aku tahu aku salah…

Tapi di Akatsuki…

Aku menemukan orang-orang yang menganggapku…

Berharga…

Partner cerewet tapi sangat perhatian…

Aku senang berada disini…

Tapi jika memang Tuahn menginginkan aku mati dengan semua dosa ini…

Terserah…

Aku tak bisa melawan takdir ini…

Walau aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku pada Hidan…

Tapi biarlah. Toh aku bakal bertemu dia diatas sana…

Takdirku….

Adalah mati…

Benar 'kan..

KAKAK…?

Fin

Whaaa! Finiiish! Ucchan seneng! Yah, review adalah kekuatan Ucchan! Go Review Go!*digampar karena sintingnya kumat*

Waktu ngebaca ulang, Ucchan agak kaget dengan kata Kakak ini. WAT DE PAK? KAKUZU PUNYA KAKAK? KIAMAAAT!*dilempar koper dui tama Kakuzu*

Hehee, ok! Nanti akan saya lanjutkan! Tetep dukung Ucchan yaa! Nah, ini baru saya beneran tidur heehee!

RnR please! Boleh flame!U


	5. Hidan life

Hola, minna-saan! Ucchan datang lagi! Uuungh! Bentar lagi Akatsuki poetry tamat! YOOOO! Berjuaaang~~!xD

Disini, saya mau bikin poetrynya Hidan! Agak gaje siih! Tapi saya dapet feeling kayak gini, ya langsung ngetik! Heeheheh!

Ya udah! Baca aja! Kalo nggak suka, tekan back aja!

**Akatsuki Poetry**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto~! Poetrynya Ucchan!**

**Warn:seperti sebelumnyaa~**

**JRENG JRENG*ditabok***

HIDAN

BGM: Andra and the Backbone "musnah"

Aku tak bisa lupakan saat kalian membuat diriku terhina…

Sakit hatiku, remuk jantungku, tuk membencimu…

Musnahkan cinta ini…

Menyembunyikan perasaan ini, dan membunuh kalian semua…

Lenyapkan kalian dengan tanganku sendiri…

Sakit hatiku ini…

Saat kalian mengejek,

Menghina,

Dan membuangku…

Sudah karmanya …

Kalian mati ditanganku…

Dan aku tahu, Tuhan akan mengampuniku…

Karena Tuhan mendukungku…

Sakit hati ini akan terbalaskan dengan berhentinya detak jantung kalian!

Aku benci kalian!

Musnahlah dari hadapanku!

Enyahlah dari pandanganku!

Musnah, musnah, musnah!

* * *

><p>Neh, kini aku menemukan keluarga yang lebih baik…<p>

Yang tak bisa kubunuh…

Dan yang lebih penting, menghargaiku…

Mereka walau kelihatan dingin…

Tapi tetap saja…

Aku menyayangi mereka…

Apalagi partner duitku itu…

Meski kata-katanya agak kasar, tapi tetap saja…

Aku tak bisa membencinya..

Karena dialah yang menolongku keluar dari kegelapan tanah ini…

Tidak, mungkin bukan sayang…

Ini rasa cinta…

Sekarang aku berada disini…

Akatsuki, nama keluarga baruku ini….

Fufufuufufu

Kali ini…

Aku tak bisa bicara sembarangan, heh?

JASHIN-SAMA?

Fin.

Uwaaa~h, yang punya si Hidan yang paling Angst! Hu-uh….

Nggak tau mesti ngomong apa niiih! Oya, ide puisi ini saya dapet pas lagi iseng-iseng baca komik Naruto saya. Entah kenapa dapet feel nya! Heehee!

Gitu aja deh! Masih bersambung! Dukung Ucchan terus yaa!

RnR pleaaaseee! ;3


	6. Sasori life

HAI, Minna-san! Ucchan nongol lagi! Moga-moga readers setia nunggu Ucchan update. Kali ini tentang si Sasori! Si cute namun sok jutek *digebuk Saso FG* itu, Ucchan buat Yaoi! Heehee*ditendang*

Neeh, ini kayaknya agak aneh, ya? Uuun! Silahkan dibaca! Jangan lupa review yaa~!

**Akatsuki Poetry**

**Disclaimer: Masashi: Chara Ucchan:Poetry**

**Warn:seperti biasaa~ Cuma disini ada tragedy dan Cannonnya!**

BGM: Utopia "serpihan hati"

Aku Cuma tinggal sendirian dengan nenekku…

Orang tuaku tak kunjung pulang…

Apakah kalian begitu membenciku…?

Saso janji nggak bakal jadi anak nakal…

Diatas perih ini, aku sendiri…

Menahan dusta…

Serpihan hati ini kupeluk erat…

Akan kubawa sampai kumati…

Memendam rasa ini, sendirian…

Aku rindu kalian berdua, ayah ibu…

Jawab aku…

Aku menunggu kalian…

Akan terus menunggu…

Sampai kutak sanggup lagi…

Saat aku tahu bahwa kalian telah lama mati…

Aku…

Saat itu aku sudah tak mengerti lagi…

Aku keluar desa dengan menculik Kazekage ke-3…

Bergabung dengan organisasi kejahatan, Akatsuki…

Ibu ayah…

Disana aku menemukan keluarga lain…

Orang-orang yang memahami dan menghargaiku…

Aku juga jatuh cinta pada partnerku, Deidara…

Yah, sebelum aku tahu bahwa dia itu laki-laki.

Tapi tak masalah, aku tetap mencintainya…

Setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Dei, ternyata dia punya rasa yang sama denganku…

Kami berdua bahagia…

Sampai saat aku harus meninggalkannya…

Detik terakhir, aku masih bisa melihat wajah cengengnya…

Dan suara seraknya…

Memanggil namaku dengan pilu…

Air mata nya jatuh…

Dei, jangan nangis, jika kau nangis, maka aku juga akan sedih…

Dei, sampai kapanpun..

Meski bumi memisahkan kita…

Tapi cintaku tetap untukmu…

Ayah, Ibu…

**Aku, boneka tanpa perasaan memiliki sedikit perasaan di Akatsuki…**

Fin

Hyaaaa! Nangis bombaay~~! Ucchan suka SasoDeiii~ Imuuut! TobiDei juga sukaaa! Aku fujoshi tingkat akut, daaah! XP

Hehehe, gimana reader? Suka? Benci? Cinta? Tergila-gila?*PLAK!*

Ok! RnR pliiiissss! N jangan lupa Dukung Ucchan selaluuu~


	7. Deidara life

Minna-san! Ucchan balik lagi! Moga-moga gak bosen nunggu! Heehee! Kali ini si Dei, banci blonde!*dibom* tapi, biarpun banci, tetep indah dipandang mata Ucchan! Hehehe!

Yah, moga-moga bagus deh! Ucchan juga bakal siap-siap update yang selanjutnya! Arigato buat reviewnya yaa~! X3

**Akatsuki Poetry**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Charanya, Ucchan puisinya!**

**Warn: hhhh…. Seperti yang sebelumnyaa~! Ada yaoi! Don't like, don't read!**

BGM: Ello "takkan ada aku lagi"

Saat itu, aku hidup dalam keterpurukan…

Seniku dihina dan tak dianggap…

Keluargaku membuangku…

Seakan aku ini sampah…

Mereka boleh membuangku…

Tapi jangan pernah kalian sesali keputusan ini…

Takkan ada aku lagi…

Seniku kukembangkan diIwagakure…

Meski selalu sepi pengunjung, aku akan selalu berusaha.

Menunjukkan seniku…

Dan seperti yang kalian mau, aku jauh dari kalian…

Aku takkan kembali lagi…

Aku dan seniku…

Takkan kembali tuk kalian lagi…

Meski aku terluka, aku yakin aka nada orang yang mengakui seniku ini..

* * *

><p>Lalu, sebuah Organisasi muncul dan ingin merekrutku menjadi anggota.<p>

Awalnya aku menolak, tapi mengingat seniku akan lebih dikenal dengan menjadi penjahat, aku akhirnya setuju.

Tentu saja setelah dikalahkan si Uchia sialan itu!

Tak kusangka, di organisasi ini, ada seorang seniman yang kukagumi.

Sasori No Danna.

Awalnya dia kelihatan jelek karena bentuknya yang gak jelas.

Tak berseni, itu kata yang terlintas dibenakku setiap melihatnya.

Tapi perasaanku berubah saat untuk pertama kalinya, Danna melepas tubuh yang ternyata boneka itu.

Dia…

Sangat indah…

Aku mencintainya…

Ya, ya, aku tahu aku laki-laki!

Tapi jika wajahku sering dibilang kayak cewek gini, aku jadi beneran mau jadi cewek!

Hehe, soalnya Danna pasti normal.

Nggak kayak aku…

Menyedihkan…

Hari-hari terlewati dengan semakin besarnya cintaku…

Aku kira kami akan seperti ini terus…

Tapi aku salah…

Danna juga mencintaiku.

Dia menembakku tepat sehari sebelum…

Kematiannya…

Saat itu aku langsung memeluknya…

Kami bahagia, sebelum si pinki dan nenek tua itu datang…

Saat-saat terakhir, aku masih bisa melihat senyumnya…

Danna…

Sekarang kau malah digantikan si berisik Tobi…

Danna…

Aku merindukan senimu…

Seni keabadian…

Seandainya kau abadi, Danna…

Tahukah kau Danna…?

Kau lebih berseni…

Bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan bomku…

Kau jauh lebih berseni…

Kau abadi di hatiku,

DANNA….

Fin.

Selesaai~! Uhuhuhuh! Sedih, un…

Ucchan turut berduka saat Dei mati…

Air mata ini hanya akan turun untuk Dei dan Ita…

Kalian berdua lebih indah dari Seni Apapun, un!

Bahkan air seni sekalipun…*dilempar botol bekas*

Uuuuun! Oke! Nanti Ucchan akan Update lagi! Berjuaaaang! Mumpung libuuuur~

RnR pliiis~! ;3


	8. Kisame life

Readeeer! Ucchan muncul! Jreeng jreeeng~! BGM:Hero's back!

Reader rinduu gaak?*reader: baru juga kemarin Update! Rindu apanya?* kali ini Chapt nya Kisame! Huhuhuuh, Ucchan sayang Kisa-chan! Soalnya Kisa-chan baik sama Ita-chan!*Kisame: jangan panggil aku Kisa-chan!*

Ooossssh! Reader tersayaaang~, silahkan dibacaaa! Jangan lupa review yaa!

**Akatsuki Poetry**

**Disclaimer: neeh, liat chapt sebelumnya…*reader:pemalas!***

**Warn: OOC, gaje, agak angst, dan… cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan…**

Kisame

BGM: Sheila on 7 "yang terlewatkan"

Aku ini siluman…

Yah, kau tahulah…

Aku dibenci penduduk desa….

Dan keluargaku menghinaku…

Orang yang kusukai pun…

Hhh…

Aku ini ada dosa apa sih…?

Segitu bencinya Tuhan padaku…

* * *

><p>Aku akhirnya keluar desa dengan membunuh salah satu pemegang pedang legendaris…<p>

Aku jadi missing nin kelas S dan diburu desaku, Kirigakure…

Aku masuk Akatsuki seperti yang ditawarkan orang bernama Madara.

Aku semula agak kesal dipasangkan dengan bocah ingusan Uchia.

Tapi ternyata aku salah, dia kuat.

Lebih kuat dari aku…

Walau soal chakra aku menang telak.

Dia pria tercantik yang pernah kutemui…

Aku menghormati dan menghargainya…

Sebagai partner….

Ya, sebagai partner…

Saat itu, aku belum mengerti perasaan ini…

Itachi, dia orang yang penting bagiku…

Saat Orochimaru membujuk Pein untuk memasangkannya Itachi, aku kesal.

Tapi aku bersyukur ketua tak mengijinkannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Orochimaru keluar dari organisasi.

Sampai saat ini aku belum menyadari perasaanku…

Sampai saat Itachi bilang akan mati ditangan Sasuke…

Aku ingin protes.

Tapi mendengar tawa bahagianya, aku bungkam…

Hari itu pula aku menyadari…

Aku bukan menganggap Itachi partner.

Lebih ke… Rasa CINTA…

Sampai Itachi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, aku tak sempat mengatakan perasaanku….

Sampai sekarang, aku masih mengingat perkataanmu..

"ne, Kisame. Kau partner terbaik yang pernah kumiliki…"

Mungkin salahku…

Melewatkanmu…

Hingga kini kau pergi tuk selamanya…

Seandainya aku melarangmu…

Tapi, apakah ini bisa membuatmu bahagia, Itachi…?

Kau tetaplah seorang partner terbaik…

Kini aku menghembuskan nafas terakhir….

Aku akan melindungi dunia yang diimpikan Akatsuki…

Walau nyawaku taruhannya!

Semua memori kembali lagi….

Itachi, aku akan menyusulmu…

* * *

><p>Semua teman didesa menganggapku monster.<p>

Tapi disini, tak ada yang berpikir begitu.

Karena kami semua adalah monster.

Monster pembunuh terhebat dunia Shinobi.

Akatsuki, organisasi kecil tapi memiliki masa depan besar.

Aku, Hoshigaki Kisame yang dijuluki monster Kirigakure…

MENDAPAT TEMAN DISINI…

Fin.

Wowoowow! Selesai, Reader! Bagian Kisame entah kenapa kayak ngejelasin semua hal ya? Eem… bener gak?*plak!*

Hhhh… kasihan si Kisame ya… bertepuk sebelah tangan…

Hik hik, tapi tenang Kisame! Ita-chan bahagia kok! Dia bahagia punya istri Ucchan…*ditendang Itachi FG dan Kisame*XD

Ucchan berduka cita atas kematian Kisame yang tragis…

Masashi-chan suka banget bikin anggota Akatsuki mati…

Padahal mereka kan cute SEMUA *Ucchan diawasi ZetKisaKaku* Ooosh! Ucchan suka bad ending! Masih bersambung!

Mind to review, ne?


	9. Itachi life

KYAAAA, READER! WELCOMEE! KALI INI, ITACHI POETRYYY~

IXIXIXXI, UCCHAN BAHAGIA, MY MEEEEEN~~~

(Akatsuki (-Itachi): pas itachi baru dia seneng! Pas kita, malah dimales-malesin! Author pilih kasih! Ucchan: week!)

YANG INI BAGI UCCHAN YANG PALING CANNON~

SILAHKAN DIBACA! JANGAN LUPA REVIEEEW~

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…*PLETAK!*

**Akatsuki Poetry**

**Disclaimer: Masashiiiii, Ucchan puisinya!**

**Warn:OOC, gaje, angst, family, hurt/comfort, dan sejenisnya.*GUBRAK!***

Itachi

BGM: Judika "aku yang tersakiti"

Pernahkah kau merasa, jarak antara kita…

Kini semakin terasa…

Setelah aku melakukan pembantaian itu…

Aku tahu aku salah…

Tapi, aku akan melindungimu, Sasuke…

Meski kau membenci dan tak menganggapku kakakmu lagi…

Sasuke, aku akan membuatmu menutup nafasku dengan tanganmu…

Meski aku terluka…

Oh Tuhan, hapuskan perasaanku, aku ingin dia bahagia walau aku tak ada…

Dengan segala pengorbananku, tahukah kau Sasuke…?

Akulah yang paling tersakiti…

Aku memang tak bisa melupakannya.

Kau juga bukan, Sasuke?

Meski kau tak menyadari, aku menyayangimu, Sasuke…

Aku tak bisa membunuhmu…

Karena bahkan monster tak berperasaan sepertiku bisa melindungimu…

Karena aku pernah berjanji pada ibu…

Aku akan melindungimu sebagai kakakmu!

Tapi sepertinya aku salah…

Beberapa tahun setelah aku menanamkan benci itu dalam hatimu, kau malah bergabung dengan Orochimaru…

Sasuke, kakak akan melindungimu dari ular itu…

Walau mungkin aku sudah kau anggap sampah yang perlu dibasmi…

Sasuke, aku akan menjaga kesehatanku sampai saat itu tiba….

Saat dimana kau membunuhku…

Aku tak mau mati hanya karena penyakit ini…

Aku hanya akan mati ditanganmu…

Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku sudah tak memerlukan obat lagi…

Kau dihadapanku sekarang…

Dengan raut wajah ketakutan…

Sasuke, aku takkan pernah mengambil matamu…

* * *

><p>Aku masuk Akatsuki setelah pembantaian itu…<p>

Disana ada Kisame, partner yang memahami dan mengerti aku.

Aku menghormati dan menghargainya…

Dia orang yang paling mengerti aku setelah Shisui.

Disini aku menemukan teman yang…

Entah kenapa bisa membuatku sedikit terhibur….

Sasuke, aku ingin kau tahu, aku bahagia meski harus mati dengan cara begini…

Setidaknya aku bisa melindungimu sebagai matamu…

Apapun yang dibilang Madara,

Aku hanya mau kau tahu sesuatu Sasuke…

Aku menyayangimu…

KARENA AKU MEMIMPIKAN SUATU HARI BISA TERSENYUM LAGI BERSAMAMU…

Fin.

HUWEEEE! UCCHAN SEDIH PAS ITACHI-CHAN MATIII~! MASASHI-CHAN KEJAM!*pletak! Masashi: jangan panggil aku chan!*

Huks, huks, kata-kata terakhirnya ngena Ucchan banget…

Ucchan sedang jauh dengan sepupu kesayangan Ucchan… dia orang pertama yang mengakui Ucchan saat ortu Ucchan nyerah(?)… eh, maksdunya cerai! Namanya Alif Gibran Zidane….

Huk, maaf malah jadi curhat! Tapi sepertinya dia marah sama Ucchan deh… soalnya Ucchan sering ngejek dia ama pacarnya*reader: PANTAS! Ucchan: HWEEE*.. dia yang terlalu sensitive ato Ucchan aja yang terlalu nakal? Hehehe

Btw, kasihan si Kisame ya? Bertepuk sebelah tangan! Hum hum! Ucchan bales dendam ama Kisame! Soalnya di Aka Yaoi Couple, Ucchan kepaksa ngejual virginity Ita-chan ke DIA!*nunjuk samehada(?)* (Kisame: jangan salahin aku dong! Kamu yang bikin ceritanya!) humph! Ya udah! Masih bersambung!

Mind to Review? *Kitty eyes no jutsu*


	10. Tobi life

Neee, Minna-san! Makasih buat yang nungguin Ucchan update! Heehee! Kali ini siTobi!X( Ucchan sukanya pas Tobi masih konyol dan polos(?)! sekarang…. 180 derajat deh….

Nanti setelah yang Tobi life ini, Ucchan bikin yang Akatsuki life! Ditunggu yaa~ shishsihsihshiihsi*ditendang Luffy dari fandom sebelah*, silahkan baca! Maaf kalo gajee~! Ucchan itu nggak pintar bikin poetry, Cuma pintar jadi istri Itachi-chan aja~!*dikeroyok Itachi FG*

**Akatsuki Poetry**

**Disclaimer: harus ngulang lagi ya?*ditampar* een, Masashi-chan*digeplak Masashi Kishimoto* puisinya Ucchan!**

**Warn: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, bertepuk sebelah tangan, angst(maybe).**

Tobi

BGM: Marcell "pantaskah"

Aku bukan siapa-siapa…

Aku tak bernama, tak memiliki keberadaan disini…

Aku bukan Madara, Obito, maupun Shisui…

Huh…

Namaku taklah penting…

Aku ini monster Uchia yang menginginkan perdamaian berdarah…

Ingin menunjukkan pada dunia apa itu perang yang sebenarnya…

Aku tak pernah mengenal cinta…

Aku membuat Akatsuki supaya rencanaku berjalan mulus.

Tapi saat aku pura-pura jadi anak baru di Akatsuki…

Aku merasakan getaran yang telah lama tak kurasakan…

Getaran cinta…

Wajah cantiknya…

Senyum manisnya…

Rambut indahnya…

Bisakah hati ini memendam rasa ini…?

Berulang kali aku coba melupakan rasa ini…

Tapi ku tak kuasa menghapus wajahmu dari benakku…

Pantaskah bila aku mencintaimu…?

Haruskah kusesali apa yang telah terjadi, aku tak mungkin denganmu….

Deidara senpai…

Lagipula kau masih mencintai Sasori kan…?

Meski aku ingin membentakmu supaya menatapku, bukan si Sasori itu,

Tapi mata biru lautmu, seakan membuat sharinggan ku…

Menghilang…

Air bening ini turun dari mataku…

Mata terkutuk yang selalu kubanggakan ini…

Mata yang tak lebih dari sekedar sampah bagimu…

Deidara senpai….

Seandainya kau tahu bahwa aku…

* * *

><p>Aku, menangis saat kau pergi tuk selamanya…<p>

Tentu saja aku nangis dibalik topengku…

Aku belum sempat bilang bahwa aku….

Kenangan indah yang meski Cuma sebentar tapi…

Membuatku mengerti…

Rasa cinta yang telah lama kurindu ini…

Kau selalu dihatiku, senpai..

Meski kau membenciku, dan masih mencinta Sasori…

Tapi senyummu akan membuatku mengerti bahwa…

Deidara senpai…

AISHITTERU….

Fin.

Huwaaang….

Si Tobi kasihan banget… kalo boleh milih, Ucchan lebih suka Tobi Dei, soalnya lebih imut…. Huks…*dihajar SasoDei FC*

Ne, ok deh, selanjutnya Akatsuki! Tapi Ucchan punya berita buruk di Poetry Akatsuki! Mau tahu? Sungguh? Benarkah? Suer?*tendanged*

Tunggu aja!*GUBRAK* RnR pliiis~ jangan lupa flame ya!:3


	11. we all a family now

Hoi, hoi readeeers! Ucchan balik lagi! Kali ini tentang Akatsuki! Mencakup semuanya! Jadi maaf kalo gaje dan aneh…

Ucchan punya berita buruuuk! Tapi nanti abis baca baru tau.*dilempar sandal jepit* yang ini untuk first timenya pake lagu inggris! Soalnya lagu Indo yang cocok dihp Ucchan kaga ada!*gampared*neh, Ucchan nggak mau basa-basi lagi! Silahkan bacaaa~

Dan makasih buat yang udah review ama calon review…(reader: emang ada yang mau?) JREENG JREENG

**Akatsuki Poetry**

**Disclaimer: Masashi charanya, Ucchan poetrynya!**

**Warn: gaje, ooc, bikin mual, dan sakit kepala(masa?) jika kaga suka, tekan tombol back tapi beresiko kena cacar air seminggu!*reader: author yang kejam!***

AKATSUKI

BGM: Michael Jackson "you're not alone"

Kami, adalah Akatsuki

Organisasi kejahatan, yang ditakuti 5 negara ninja, tapi memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam…

Berasal dari keluarga yang tak sempurna dan pecah….

Menyimpan dendam, sakit hati, kecewa, dan perasaan terluka dalam hati…

Yang bertaut menjadi satu rasa…

Yaitu rasa benci…

Tanpa membiarkan orang lain mengetahuinya…

Walau sebenarnya kami perlu teman bicara…

Diasingkan dan dihina sudah biasa bagi kami…

Kami, adalah Akatsuki…

Organisasi pembunuh tanpa perasaan…

Membunuh siapapun…

Mengubur perasaan walau hati kami tersayat melihat setiap darah…

Kepala kami pusing setiap mendengar teriakan pilu…

Orang yang akan merasakan amukan kami…

Tapi semua perasaan itu teredam…

Karena kami monster tanpa perasaan…

Dan kami tak perlu perhatian maupun dibaik-baikin…

Itu bagi 5 negara besar Ninja…

Mereka tak tahu…

Kami juga punya sisi baik…

Penderitaanlah yang mengubah kami…

Penderitaan yang merebut rasa cinta kami…

Jangan salahkan kami!

Ini semua karena perang itu…

Perang yang membuat segalanya berubah…

Rasa cinta kami…

Keluarga kami…

Dan diri kami…

Kami, adalah Akatsuki…

Meski kami kelihatan kuat, tapi kami sebenarnya rapuh…

Kami merindukan rasa cinta itu…

Rasa cinta yang mungkin tak sudi menemani kami lagi…

Tanpa keluarga, cinta itu perlahan hilang…

Tapi, saat semua perasaan kami bertaut…

Kami telah menjadi keluarga sekarang…

Keluarga abadi…

Dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya…

Akankah cinta itu muncul kembali…?

Kami, adalah Akatsuki…

Kami sekarang mengerti rasa cinta itu…

Karena kami bisa saling menyayangi dan menghargai satu sama lain…

Kami bisa jadi pendengar yang baik bagi teman kami…

Juga bisa menjadi saudara yang menghibur saat kesedihan melanda…

Kami, adalah Akatsuki…

Dan kami bahagia walau seluruh dunia menghina dan mengutuk kami…

Itu tak masalah…

Karena kami satu hati sekarang…

Kami akan membiarkan mereka bicara…

Kami yang akan menjawab…

Karena kami sehati, sejiwa, sepikiran, dan kami semua hari ini, besok, dan selamanya…

ADALAH KELUARGA…

Fin.

Yoooo! Gimana readeer?*smirk* hohooh! Ucchan kaga mau bikin punya si Oro itu! Puuih, biar dibayar 1 triliun milyar, milyar, juta, jut*ditabok* pokoknya Ucchan kaga bakalan mau! Tapi kalo Ita-chan yang minta baru Ucchan mau…*ditendang Itachi dan Orochimaru FC*

"Naah… sekarang Ucchan bakal menyampaikan berita buruk itu! Ehm, Ita-chan, Dei-chan!" Itachi Deidara dan Orochimaru(?) muncul. "heey! Ucchan kaga manggil lu!" Ucchan nunjuk ularnya Oro(?). akhirnya dengan tulus ikhlas, Orochimaru ditendang keluar panggung oleh author. "ganggu aja! Nah, sekarang! Pengumumannya akan dibaca 2 karakter favo saya ini! Apalagi kalo misalnya di pair…"*BRUAKH!* author ditabrak sama truk tronton oleh reader yang kaga sabaran*reader yang merasa: apa lu?*. authorpun pingsan dengan sukses.

Itachi dan Deidara natap author yang mulutnya berbusa. "un.. ya udah! Ayo kita mulai un! Itachi! Lu aja yang baca ya! Dei capek, un…" dengan seenak jidatnya, Dei nyuruh-nyuruh Itachi. "apaan lu? Lu yang dikasih naskahnya ama narator!"kini Itachi mulai ketawa(?), eh maksud narator A.K.A Nana-chan, temen sekelas author yang ngedit nih fic, marah-marah. Akhirnya pertengkaran itu tak terelak-elakkan. Mulai dari jambak-menjambak, pukul memukul, jitak menjitak, sampai ngadu besar anunya(Ucchan*yang baru sadar*:NARATOR PERVERT!). nggak kok. Becanda bagian akhirnya! Padahal narrator mau liat…*digeplak Ucchan*

"ehem, biar saya selaku utusan DJ yang bicara!" si HIdan muncul dengan mulut baunya*disambit*

"jangan! Gue ama neng Teri*WHAT?* aja!" si Kisame nongol juga.

"heei! Gue mo fotosintesis nih! Jangan ganggu!" "heei! Kalian ini! Gue sebagai ketua yang bakalan ngomong!" "apaan! Dasar pierching mesum! Gue aja! Tapi dipungut biaya!" "gue ama nona Rapunzel yang bicara!" "Tobi anak baik yang bicara ngegantiin Dei senpai!"

mulai dah ributnya. Akhirnya narator Cuma nonton sambil lesehan di kepala author.*Ucchan: Nana-chan! Apus nggak niih? Nana-chan tetep anteng ngetik ngejelek-jelekin author*

"DIEEEM LU SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" akhirnya nona Akatsuki angkat tangan, eh, bicara maksud saya. Semua diam membeku kayak baru ngeliat bison terbang*HUEH?*.

"biar gue aja yang bicara! Kalian ini! Inget durasi dong! Author ama narator juga! Huh! Kaga guna semua!"Konan kini mencak-mencak dengan tampang horror natapin wajah semua akatsukiter+author dan narrator yang pucat dan biru muda*si Kisame!*. Makin keliatan siapa pemimpin Akatsuki disini…

"ehm, jadi, selama beberapa minggu ini, author tercinta(reader:HOEEKH) kita akan HIATUS! Karena harus bersih-bersih bangsal skulnya sambil nunggu ngambil rapot. Jadi, kalo mo protes, protes ama kepsek aja. Dia yang dengan teganya nyuruh-nyuruh anak didiknya sementara dia dan para guru ngobrol-ngobrol! Juga jangan lupa dengan tugas-tugas yang numpuk! Kalo bisa kirim seperangkat alat olahraga buat author dan kalo boleh pulsa 50.000…*author dan narrator dikeroyok reader*! Ok! Gitu aja! Mohon pengertiannya!" Konan menutup pidatonya yang penuh dengan kuah lokalnya. Author ama narrator udah penuh perban.

Makasih buat yang udah baca ya! Kalo boleh dukung Uccchan terus! Hik hik…

MAKASIH BUAT:

Allah Swt atas rezeki dan ampunan atas adegan yaoi dan lemon…*digeplak*

Penyanyi maupun band yang lagunya dimuat disini! Ucchan berterima kasih!

Dunia mimpi ucchan yang kaya imajinasi dan menunjukan setiap bait puisi!*serius loh!:)*

Keluarga, pastilah!

Reader ! thanks atas reviewnyaa!

Dan narrator… huaaahmmmm… temen saya yang ngedit ini fic.. huahemmmm…*narrator: kok gituuu?*

Udah ah! Jadi kayak kondangan gini!

Nah, mind to review? Flame juga kaga masalah!:)


End file.
